


Nokama need not prove herself

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Metro Nui, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Vhisola is very gay, love IS canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Vhisola has always felt a strong sense of affection for Nokama, she's smart, smarter than she has any right to be, kind, to the point of interacting with an awkward matoran like her, and her love for teaching is inspiring.But now she's a toa...And things have changed
Relationships: Visola & Nokama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nokama need not prove herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcAngelofJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/gifts).



The words Turaga Dume had said ran through the mind of Vhisola and though she kept herself busy with research she couldn’t quite get rid of them. The newfound Toa had proven themselves to be the talk of every whispered Matoran conversation when the rahkshi looked away however briefly. It circulated through Metro Nui like le-korans travelled through chutes and ga-matoran complaints about the cocky Matau. Could they really be the heroes they were looking for? Or were they, as Dume had pronounced, fakes?

That everyone had focused their attention on the group was something that she wasn’t surprised by and yet it troubled her. Nokama was amongst the new Toa and while she had never doubted her friend (her mind added something else) and competitor to be special, she didn’t like that the rest of Metru Nui was catching up to it.

A string of jealousy was making herself known in it and though she was glad that Nokama had found success in her endeavors, because she wished for nothing but happiness for Nokama she didn’t like the attention that she was receiving.  
  
As with many scholars Vishola was shy and quiet by nature. Much like the silence heard in the archives she liked contemplating her work and doing her research and she didn’t feel like she wanted or needed the spotlight. Much like the seers in Ko-koro she was satisfied contemplating and observing her job. She didn’t do matorans, not really. So she couldn’t imagine what it was like for Nokama.  
  
Nokama had liked teaching, she had liked pupils and she had liked sharing her knowledge and acting wise but then there was a big difference between teaching what was recorded by chroniclers pasts and living those same adventures. Nokama had been the object of her focus even before she grew taller than her and even before the Matoran had been forbidden to discuss her, something which only caused every single one of them to immediately proceed to do so. To hold her tongue, and keep her silence was nothing new, and yet even as Nokama rose to heights she couldn’t have imagined, Vhisola scoffed.

It wasn’t that Nokama didn’t deserve to become a Toa, Vhisola could think of few that would be better fits for the position but the truth was that it made it apparent to Vhisola that their chances of ever becoming were slim.

What they would become remained open to interpretation, and it was a topic where Vhisola’s mind didn’t dare wander too much as it could lead her to act like a fool, but it was a topic that inevitably made its way into her mind even so, when they weren’t being overworked Matoran were ones to dream and Vhisola had dreams of her own, so what if most of them involved the best teacher she had ever known or had?

Really it was upsetting to think about and yet how could she not think about it? How could she not see what Nokama had become, she had been there in the colosseum herself, as most others had been, and she had had the opportunity to glance at her. There were 6 of them, all shiny and awe inspiring but she only had eyes for one of them. And that was nothing new.  
  
Really what mattered to her what some mask crafter and some archivist though? What mattered what vague predictions would be made? The only future she was interested in was one where she could be said to be together with Nokama. That her abilities might not be as real as she let on did not matter one bit to her.  
  
Toa must prove themselves had been something that Turaga Dume had said and Vhisola understood, she understood because Nokama had proven herself to be the one she wanted more than once. It hadn’t taken gifts, it hadn’t even taken a lot of interaction, but Vhisola had known..  
  
Perhaps she couldn’t call it affection, she couldn’t call it affection because she had once heard that romance was not something that Matorans were privy too, but the truth was she had a deep regard for Nokama.  
  
So what if Turaga Dume didn’t think her to be worthy? She was more than worthy in Vhisola’s own eyes. She was, she was sure, as great as Lhikan had ever been, or perhaps even greater.  
  
Had Nokama changed? Had she done something wrong? Somehow Vhisola didn’t doubt. The word of the Turaga was supposed to be that of a weathered leader that had known and seen most situations and yet she couldn’t help but think that the Turaga was wrong.  
  
Suspicions, whatever the reason were something that she couldn’t put in there when Nokama was involved. She probably looked sick, or perhaps obsessed but the truth was Nokama was in her mind and while she had been in her mind a whole lot, that she was the talk of the city upset her.

  
It was affecting her work too, pretty soon the rahkshi would take notice that she wasn’t quite as productive as most days. Not that many Matoran were as productive as her, she felt that she did a pretty good job all things considered, and she had always pinned for Nokama…for Nokama to be behind her when it came to work. Not to mention when they rested. Really Vhisola had always been top of her class, she had always worked a lot harder than most. She had often gotten praise from everyone who worked with her and, on occasion from the Turaga himself. She had lived for those words of praise Nokama threw her way, as if they really could lead to something else.  
  
And even as she knew she was deluding herself she couldn’t help but admire Nokama. Nokama that had stood and let her speak and been there even when she made a fool out of herself, even when she came quite strongly, or when she said the wrong thing. Really Vhisola might have been good at her job but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be awkward around authority, and Nokama was the authority her heart answered too. She would make a great Turaga.  
  
But it was hard to imagine Nokama as anything else but who she was, it wasn’t the body, the one that had changed that had made Nokama Nokama but rather the love for learning, the dry sense of humor, the ability to communicate. – Really Vhisola thought that Nokama would be able to teach an obstinate Rahi if she put her mind to it.  
  
Above all Nokama was Nokama, and though her heart pinned for her, and she knew that the chances were slim Vhisola still dreamed. She didn’t think she could ever forget what she felt about Nokama…

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. I hadn't written fanfic in months but a friend and I were discussing Vhisola and I made an offhand joke about Vhisola being a tsundere and my friend's reply inspired me to write this. I literally wrote this in 20 minutes and didn't edit it. Isn't it great when inspiration hits all of a sudden?


End file.
